RE:call
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Daiki mengejarnya sampai sana karena ingin mengenal Izuki Shun lebih baik lagi, tapi sepertinya ia dilupakan. College!AU [#MonthlyFFA #Collegetober]


"A-ano." Seorang laki-laki menyalip, berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Dari nametag dan baju putih yang dia kenakan Shun tahu kalau laki-laki itu adalah mahasiswa baru jurusannya. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Aomine Daiki. Kak, boleh minta tanda tangan dan foto bersama?"

Permintaan yang dia ajukan adalah salah satu bagian dari kegiatan orientasi mahasiswa baru. Buku note kecil yang diajukan padanya langsung Shun terima, memberikan satu tanda tangan sekaligus menuliskan namanya.

"Sekarang ... um, fotonya." Anak itu menghentikan salah satu teman satu angkatannya dan meminta bantuan untuk difoto bersama. Tidak ada gaya lebih, Shun hanya berdiri sejajar dengan anak yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, mengusal sedikit senyum di bibirnya sampai bunyi jepret kamera ponsel anak tadi terdengar. "Terima kasih." Anak itu menunduk sedikit sebelum memberikan jalan pada Shun.

Tapi belum lama tangannya di tahan, anak itu menarik Shun kembali menoleh. "Kak, aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**RE:call © Atma Venusia **

_**Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memnuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil.**_

_**.**_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

".. dia mengangguk, tapi karena terlalu gugup, aku bilang padanya untuk memberikan satu tanda tangan lain dan foto lain ... aku tidak berani minta kontaknya."

"**BODOH!"** dua teman yang menenami makan siangnya berseru kompak. Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka sempat menoleh, tapi hanya diabaikan oleh keduanya.

"Lagi pula, sepertinya dia sudah lupa padaku." Itu pembelaan sederhana yang bisa Daiki katakan. Tapi mungkin terdengar seperti keluhan di telingan kedua temannya.

"Aku sudah jauh-jauh makan siang di kantin fakultasmu, dan kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu?" Seijuurou yang duduk dihadapannya menghela napas kesal, sedangkan Shintarou sejak tadi hanya memandangnya sambil melipat dua tangan di depan dada. "Kau tahu Fakultas Hukum adanya di mana?"

"Dan aku yakin kau tahu di mana Fakutas Kedokteran itu." Shintarou menambahkan.

"Iya, maaf-maaf." Sedikit merasa bersalah juga karena sudah membuat dua teman baiknya ini harus datang jauh ke kantin fakultasnya hanya untuk mendengar keluhan ia tadi. Tapi sekarang di kampus ini Daiki hanya bisa mengeluh pada dua orang ini, Satsuki atau teman-temannya yang lain memilih tempat berbeda untuk kuliah. Kata mereka tempat ini hanya diperuntukan untuk orang-orang yang suka menggunakan otak, bukan untuk makhluk yang hanya bisa mengandalkan insting—seperti mereka, dan Daiki juga.

"Padahal sudah susah payah kau berusaha untuk ikut masuk tempat ini hanya untuk bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi pengecut begini?" dan yah, nyatanya Daiki berhasil masuk. Menjadi bagian dari salah satu orang-orang yang hidupnya lebih banyak menggunakan otak ketimbang insting.

"Hm, padahal waktu demo di depan gedung pemerintahan lagakmu seperti pahlawan. Tolong sana-sini, memandu pasukan ini-itu, dan rela berdiri di garis depan mandi dengan air dari _Water Cannon_." Lagi-lagi Shintarou menambahkan.

"Nah, Daiki. Kalau dia lupa padamu, kau tinggal ingatkan dia siapa dirimu saja." Seijuurou menarik mangkuk ramennya menjauh, memaksa Daiki untuk kembali fokus pada pokok pembicaraan mereka.

"Bicaramu mudah, tapi prateknya tidak semudah itu." Ini mungkin terkesan bodoh, tapi Daiki mau mati-matian belajar dan menolak beasiswa olahraga yang sudah ia terima dari uneversitas lain hanya demi masuk tempat ini hanya karena satu alasan; ia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. "Kami terakhir bertemu di pos perawatan saat demo, walau saling memperkenalkan diri, itu sudah berlalu hampir dua tahun. Wajar saja kalau dia lupa."

"Tapi kau tidak lupa padanya." Shintarou mengangguk membenarkan sanggahan Seijuurou. "Berusahalah sedikit lagi. Buat dia ingat denganmu. Memangnya kau mau semua usahamu untuk masuk ke tempat ini jadi sia-sia?"

Tentu saja tidak. Akal sehatnya tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Sejak bertemu dengan Izuki Shun di tegah unjuk rasa waktu itu rasanya seperti ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Sensasi saat tangannya di tangkap, diberi pengobatan dan saat pucuk kepalanya diusap seperti meninggalkan panas tersendiri. Tidurnya jadi susah karena terus teringat dengan mahasiswa yang membalut sikunya yang terluka saat itu. Setiap saat wajah orang itu terus muncul dan mengganggu konsentrasi Daiki.

Karena terlalu bingung ia memilih untuk menceritakan semua masalahnya itu pada ketujuh sahabat baiknya, dan dengan kompak mereka mengatakan. "Kau jatuh cinta!" yang tentu saja, setelahnya memberi efek yang jauh lebih buruk lagi.

Kata 'jatuh cinta' itu seperti mengurung Daiki pada satu kotak kecil yang hanya berisi momen singkat pertemuan dirinya dengan Izuki Shun dan lama kelamaan membuatnya semakin gila—semakin terobsesi untuk mewujudkan sosok yang selalu terbayang dalam benaknya itu di depan mata. Dan akhirnya pada ujung semester, saat semua anak-anak di angkatannya berisik dengan lembar tentang masa depan dengan santai dirinya mengisi satu nama universitas yang almamaternya sangat ia kenali di dalam ingatan.

"Universitas T?!" semuanya menoleh pada Daiki saat Ryouta membacakan satu-satunya nama universitas yang ia isi di lembar itu sebelum mengikuti bimbingan dengan guru tentang tujuan masa depannya sepulang.

"Kau tahu itu tempat seperti apa? Itu tempat anak-anak dengan otak dewa seperti Sei-kun dan Shintarou-kun berkumpul, loh." —Tetsuya.

"Itu bukan tempat untuk manusia dengan insting hewan buas seperti kita!" —Taiga.

"Kau salah tuliskan? Pasti salah tulis!" —Ryouta.

"Kertasnya tertukan dengan milik Shintarou mungkin." —Atsushi.

"Tidak. Punyaku ada padaku. Lagi pula kau yang selama ini bisa lancar naik kelas hanya karena bantuan Satsuki mau bagaimana caranya untuk masuk ke sana? Kau meremehkan tempat itu, huh?" —Shintarou (sambil menunjukan koesionernya).

"Daiki, bukannya kau dapat beasiswa olahraga dari Universitas S? Kau mau apakan dengan itu?" —Seijuurou.

"Benar itu, Dai-chan. Pikirkan dengan tenang dulu, salah-salah kau bisa gagal melanjutkan kuliah, loh. Ini masalah masa depanmu, jangan buru-buru ambil keputusan tidak masuk akal seperti ini." —Satsuki.

Kurang lebih seperti itu tanggapan yang ia dapat saat pertama kali menunjukan universitas tujuannya pada ketujuh temannya. Beberapa dari mereka langsung mengerti sebelum Daiki jelaskan tujuan sebenarnya, beberapa yang lain merasa Daiki harusnya merenyah saja. Karena memang tidak mudah untuk bisa masuk ke universitas itu dengan standar otak Daiki. Tapi mereka tetap membantu, ketujuh teman baiknya itu tetap memperjuangkan keinginan Daiki untuk bisa mengejar seseorang yang mereka katakan sebagai 'cinta pertama Daiki'.

Satu tahun penuh ia habiskan untuk belajar, menahan sakit kepala karena semua mantra-mantra tidak jelas yang Seijuurou, Shintarou dan Satsuki jelaskan padanya. Satu tahun penuh ia menggelengkan kepala setiap kali wali kelasnya meyakinkan ia untuk menyerah dengan pertaruhan masuk Universitas T itu dan mengambil tawaran beasiswa dari Universitas S.

Dan sekarang di sinilah dirinya berada. Makan siang di kantin Fakultas Teknik Universitas T dengan dua teman baiknya yang juga diterima di sana.

Kalau dipikir ulang, memang tarlalu sayang untuk menyerah sekarang. Tapi hanya dengan berdiri sejajar saat berfoto saja dadanya berisik bukan main, kalimatnya terbata-bata, kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan itu membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Oh, lihat." Perhatian Daiki teralih, mengikuti arah tangan Seijuurou menunjuk. "Orangnya datang." Memang benar, Izuki Shun datang bersama beberapa senior lain, masuk ke dalam area kantin sambil mengobrol dan tertawa.

"Aku akan bicara padanya." Shintarou langsung bangun, dan tanpa sempat Daiki cegah, temannya satu itu sudah menghampiri orang yang sejak tadi menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka.

Daiki tidak tahu apa yang Shintarou katakan, terlalu jauh untuk bisa mendengar obrolan singkat mereka. Tapi yang pasti setelah itu Izuki Shun langsung melihat ke arahnya, begitu juga dengan senior lain yang datang dengan Izuki Shun tadi. Tidak lama Shintarou kembali, dan duduk di samping Seijuurou lagi.

"A-apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mengundang mereka untuk duduk satu meja dengan kita." Kemudian dengan santai melanjutkan acara makannya. "Sekarang aku sudah memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi. Setidaknya kau harus dapat kontaknya kali ini."

Yah, Daiki juga mau mendapatkan kontak orang itu. Ia ingin lebih mengenal orang itu dan bisa terus ada di dekat orang itu, mengikuti kemanapun orang itu pergi. Tapi masalahnya itu bukan perkara mudah saat hatinya gemetar dilanda rindu dan bahagia bisa melihat sosok asli dari orang yang hampir dua tahun ini muncul terus menerus dalam benaknya.

"Terima kasih ajakannya, Midorima-kun." Izuki Shun dan ketiga temannya ikut duduk bersama di sana, mengisi bangku kosong yang ada di samping Daiki dan Shintarou. "Oh iya, kenalkan, namaku Aida Riko."

Satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok yang baru bergabung dengan mereka itu mengisi tempat di samping Shintarou. "Yang ini Hyuuga Junpei." Katanya untuk memperkenalkan teman yang duduk di sisi lainnya.

"Aku Izuki Shun." Si objek pembicaraan duduk tepat di samping Daiki dan di sebelahnya lagi bernama Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Jadi siapa dari kalian yang anak fakultas ini?" Daiki mengangkat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri pada senior-senior satu angkatannya itu. "Lalu yang satunya?"

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou, dari Fakultas Hukum."

"Wah~ kalian bertiga bisa berkumpul di sini hebat juga, Fakultas Hukum dan Kedokteran ada di ujung lain area kampus ini padahal. Dulunya satu SMA?" Shintarou dan Seijuurou yang akhirnya meladeni pertanyaan dari senior-seniornya itu. Daiki sendiri terlalu sibuk menenangkan gemuruh dadanya yang berisik bukan main.

Duduk bersebelahan dengan orang yang mengalihkan dunianya dua tahun terakhir ini sudah menjadi alasan yang cukup untuk membuat dirinya hilang kata.

"Oh ya, Aomine-kun. Kau yang pernah menolong Shun saat demo di depan gedung pemerintahan dulu, kan?"

"Huh?" Daiki hanya bisa menoleh kaget pada Riko yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Melihat pada Shintarou dan Seijuurou yang tersenyum mengejek padanya. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi tidak ingin mengelak juga.

Sudah untung Shintarou yang biasanya sinis pada ia mau membantu membuat situasi ini, Daiki tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang dia dapat untuk kedua kalinya juga.

"Iyakan? Aku ingat jelas wajahmu. Kan, Shun?"

Menoleh ke sampingnya, melihat Izuki Shun mengangguk membenarkan dan ikut menoleh padanya. "Rambut birumu cukup jelas untuk membuatku ingat."

"Kakak ingat padaku?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. Satu tangannya naik, meraih pucuk kepala Daiki yang posisinya lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil mengusap rambut Daiki dia bilang. "Aku ingat, kok."

Tiba-tiba saja dadanya yang tadi berisik bukan main jadi hening. Telinganya serasa ikut berdenging. Bingung dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, dadanya terasa lega, ketakutan tidak jelas yang menghantui sejak tadi sirnah tak berbekas, berganti dengan rasa senang yang membuat matanya jadi lebih jelas melihat seberapa menawan malaikat yang duduk di sampingnya saat ini.

Tapi, berarti kekhawatirannya sejak tadi itu apa?

"Kau masih suka ikut demo? Atau jangan-jangan suka tawuran?"

"Dia sudah tobat, Kak." Seijuurou yang menyahuti. "Terakhir kali dia ikut tawuran dan demo itu adalah saat dia bertemu Kakak. Selebihnya dia menolak ajakan anak-anak di sekolah—tapi yah, dia masih sering terlibat pertarungan antara anak sekolah."

"Wajahnya seperti itu, sih. Jadi banyak yang menjadikan dia target samsak—walau akhirnya mereka juga yang jadi samsak Daiki." Masih belum bosan, lagi-lagi Shintarou menambahkan. Kali ini mengundang gelak tawa dari senior lain di sana.

"OI!"

Tangan Izuki Shun yang masih ada di pucuk kepalanya kembali bergerak mengusap bagian yang sama. Entah kenapa Daiki suka dipelakukan seperti itu. "Tapi baguslah, dengan begitu kita bisa bertemu di sini juga, kan?"

"Um." Daiki suka dengan senyum yang terulas manis pada bibir Izuki Shun. Daiki suka sensasi panas di pucuk kepalanya akibat usapan yang Izuki Shun beri padanya. Daiki senang dirinya bisa masuk ke universitas ini, ke fakultas ini dan bertemu lagi dengan malaikat yang ia temui di tengah kekacauan unjuk rasa dua tahun lalu. Dan kalau bisa, Daiki ingin terus ada di jarak yang sama seperti sekarang dengan Izuki Shun. Posisinya saat ini sangat nyaman. "Ah, oh ya, kakak-kakak aku boleh minta kontak kalian?"

"Tentu saja." Izuki Shun langsung menerima ponselnya saat Daiki menyodorkan, menuliskan sendiri kontak yang ia minta. Seijuurou dan Shintarou yang melihat itu sama-sama tersenyum mengejek lagi padanya. Sedikit menyebalkan, tapi Daiki pastikan akan berterima kasih pada dua kawan baiknya itu.

"Kak." Daiki menyenggol sedikit bahu Izuki Shun setelah ponselnya bergeser pada Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Kenapa, Daiki?"

"Kakak ikut klub apa?"

"Aku?"

"Iya."

"Aku ikut klub basket fakultas dan klub fotografi. Kenapa kau tertarik ikut?"

"Iya, aku ingin ikut klub yang sama denganmu, Kak."

"Silahkan, aku akan sangat menyambutmu."

**.**

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**.**

**20:48 15/10/2019**

Secara keseluruhan ini sebenernya sequel dari First Meet, FF pertama AoIzu-ku. Barang kali ada yang minat baca First Meet juga, silahkan. Nggak sekalipun nggak masalah, kok.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Sekian dariku.

Bye.


End file.
